Susie Kim
Susan Nari Kim (born 1990), exclusively called Susie, is a main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and The Princess and The Clock. The unofficial leader of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority Decker State College chapter, Susie possesses the Royal Momju Necklace, which can completely control those who wear the rings linked to the said necklace. All the girls in the chapter have this ring allowing Susie to control them and even take over their bodies at her will. Susie is also a member of the Chrono Alliance and also possesses the Durga Hourglass, allowing her to stop time. Balfour Boutique employs Susie as a clerk. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|New Horizons= |-|Alliances= Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 114 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Nicknames: Susie, Princess * Phone Number: 424-555-2368 * Email Address: royalfashions@stone.net * Favorite Food: Eggs * Favorite TV Show: Savior Personal Items * Royal Momju Necklace * Durga Hourglass * Curry Express VIP Card * Acura NSX, Personal Vehicle Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Jin Kim, Father * Hyo-Sook Kim, Mother * Ki-Sang Han, Uncle * Gwen Han, Cousin Romances * Avrum Zurer, Former Lover Shoes * Morgan Russell * Tania DeWinter * Leslie Chun * Jaki Newborn * Rita Hemp * Nadine Vargas Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Rose Mazza * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Co-Workers * Lexa Balfour, also Friend * Anneka Brewer * Mandy Eastwood Friends * Emiliana Peláez * Tammy White * Tucker Holmes * Regina Brennan * Erika Stone * Chloe Noi * Peggy Sharp * Zella Krueger * Sandra Packlin * Rachel Packlin * Tami Tyler * Maggie Yen * Cindy Vu * Madison Yen * Naomi Yen * Lida Wilkins * Kansas Wilkins * Beatrice Weiner * Terra Jameson * Alana Herrera Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 2 (Mind Only), Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia *Susan based Susie Kim on herself and the physical look of Korean super star Kim Hyuna (better known just as Hyuna). * Susie is known by her perfect bangs and snicker-like giggle. * In Tucker's Wand 14 The Calendar Contest Susie portrayed Sailor Mars for the month of December. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:The Princess and The Clock Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta Category:Time-Stoppers